secret_team_undercoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice May
Alice May is a recurring character who debuts in the episode Secret Team Reactivated!! Alice May is portrayed by Christopher's real life girlfriend Searra Miller. Biography Alice May is an agent in training who debuts as a damsel in distress allowing Christopher to assist her with opening her locked room Physical Appearance Alice May is a short girl with short light blonde and brown hair loose and flowing with a dark violet headband, a green and dark violet tank top, pink capri pants with a red belt, and black boots with a golden stripe.' ' Personality Alice May is a sweet and friendly girl who blushes around Christopher and constantly winks at him. Alice is revealed to be living with her parents meaning that only her cousins, aunt and uncle are evil to the core. Alice blushes constantly and calls him sweet, cute, etc. to represent Quotes Relationships Christopher Jones Alice and Christopher seem to have a sort of platonic relationship that seems to be built and powered by protection, trust, and power and Alice seems to have feelings for him none the less even if it is to anger her evil aunt and uncle. Alice has been shown to blush around him even when she looks at or talks to him. Mickey Robin Capers Christine Jones Jerry Trivia * Alice May is the only known love interest who was never a villain in the series at all. * It is revealed that Alice May can bake a delicious pie. * Alice May is the first love interest to join O.T.S.U. as a Spy-in-Training. Alice May has the mental strength to badly injure Victor and Azul as revealed in the respective episodes. * Alice sings a total of five songs total thus far in the series. * She sings her first solo in the episode Night of a Windy Kind. * Alice is one of many females who've taken an interest in Christopher. Abilities Appearances Season 2 *Secret Team Reactivated! (Debut) *It's Not Ye, It's Me *Can You Keep a Secret? *Rebel with a Coz *The Mother of All Missions *Accidents Will Happen *Brainwashed *The Truth Hurts *Down in the Dumps *Dance Like No One's Watching *The Love Jinx *Ellysa Levels Up *Catch Her If You Can *Yo, Dawg *Cirque Du Christopher *The Legend of Bad, Bad Carter Brown *Spy of the Year Awards *In Too Deep, Part 1 *In Too Deep, Part 2 *Virtual Insanity *The Interview *Trust No One *Family Feud Season 3 * Date with Kirsten * Secrets We Need To Keep * No Chance With Family * Someone is Different * Beaten Up * Not Who They Seem Part 1 * Not Who They Seem Part 2 * Not Who They Seem Part 3 * Operation: Love Interest ~ Part 1 * Operation: Love Interest ~ Part 2 * Operation: Love Interest ~ Part 3 * One Super Spy, 2 Girls: Part 1 * One Super Spy, 2 Girls: Part 2 * One Super Spy, 2 Girls: Part 3 * Crime's A Foot: Part 1 (Pictured) * Crime's A Foot: Part 2 * Crime's A Foot: Part 3 * The Love Curse * Floral Support * Under Close Surveillance Part 1 * Under Close Surveillance Part 2 * Home Alone * Deeper Undercover: It Just Got Real! Part 1 * Deeper Undercover: It Just Got Real! Part 2 * Revenge of the Past, Part 1 * Revenge of the Past, Part 2 Season 4 * Alice Undercover Part 1 * Alice Undercover Part 2 * After The Dossiers Part 1 * After The Dossiers Part 2 * Friend or Enemy? Part 1 * Friend or Enemy? Part 2 * Discovering The New Friendship! * Slick Spies Undercover! * The Spies vs. Evil Christopher! * Operation: Return to the Dark Side Part 1 * Operation: Return to the Dark Side Part 2 * Defeat, Deceit, and Assist! * The Confidant Part 1 * The Confidant Part 2 * Stevie's Secret Is Out! * Code Red Part 1 * Code Red Part 2 * A Sweet Story Part 1 * A Sweet Story Part 2 * Carlos Rebounds Part 1 * Carlos Rebounds Part 2 * Girl Crushes and Blushes * Read My Lips * Her Interest In Me * A New Dark Member Part 1 * A New Dark Member Part 2 * A New Dark Member Part 3 Season 5 * The Nightmare Showdown Part 1 * The Nightmare Showdown Part 2 * The Nightmare Showdown Part 3 * The Farmer's Daughter Part 1 * The Farmer's Daughter Part 2 * The Farmer's Daughter Part 3 * Sledding Spy * V.I.Peace Out! * Farmyard Faceoff! * Betrayal Part I * Betrayal Part II * Betrayal Part III * The Antagonist Part 1 * The Antagonist Part 2 * The Antagonist Part 3 * Christopher's Secret Girlfriend Part 1 * Christopher's Secret Girlfriend Part 2 * Everything's Peachy For Christopher! * The Admirer * Leafy Has A Crush * Leafy Has A Boyfriend * A Special Day! * Merry Christmas Christopher * Night of a Windy Kind * Do You Remember? * Message Deleted! * Getting Back Together Forever Season 6 * The Family Tree Returns For Revenge! * Christopher Saves a Girl * Shush! * A Super Secret Crush! * Mugged on Main Street * Back To The Barn * The Spy War Part 1 * The Spy War Part 2 * The Spy War Part 3 * Winter Forecast * The Battle in the Skyscraper! * [ * [ * [ * [ * [ * [ * [ * [ * [ * [ * [ * [ Season 7 * Slow Dance Phobia * The Silent Stealth Mission * Alice May and the Deserted Spy Island * Alice May on a Date * Alice May's Slumber Party * Veteris vs. The Heroine * The Strikeout: Part 1 * The Strikeout: Part 2 * The Strikeout: Part 3 History Category:Recurring Love Interests Category:Love Interests Category:Female Characters Category:Christopher's Crushes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters